1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for reproducing and recording still picture and audio data, and to a recording medium having a data structure for managing reproduction of still picture and audio data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The standardization of new high-density read only and rewritable optical disks capable of recording large amounts of high-quality video and audio data has been progressing rapidly and new optical disk related products are expected to be commercially available in the near future. The Blu-ray Disc Rewritable (BD-RE) and Blu-ray Disk ROM (BD-ROM) are examples of these new optical disks.
While the standard for BD-RE has been published, the standardization for high-density read-only optical disks such as the Blu-ray ROM (BD-ROM) is still under way. Consequently, an effective data structure for managing reproduction of still pictures recorded on the high-density read-only optical disk such as a BD-ROM is not yet available.